Sacred Land of Korin
Sacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest. It is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Akuma Mata *Roxas *Mason Clyde Battle Area Akuma Mata * Health: 46,400/50,000 *Speed: 175 *Strength: 175 *Stamina: 1000/1,000 *Equipment: Focus Gloves (1.25x Energy Damage) *Effects: Regeneration - Heals 5% of maximum HP every turn(2500). Zenkai -''' '''Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. *Signatures: Realm Defiance Mason Clyde * Health: 1/20,000 * Speed: 95 (125) * Strength: 95 (110) * Stamina: 400/1,000 * Equipment: None * Effects: Silent Speed: Allows you to make an attack that, if it hits, causes your next attack to be impossible to dodge or block. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Stamina, and cannot be used on your next turn. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks. Zenkai: Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. You can only gain 400 Speed and Strength via this ability. If you are a half-breed, you can only gain 200 Speed and Strength. * Signatures: None Fight to 1 HP *Turn Order: Roxas, Ulti, Gokan *Roxas summons the Oathkeeper in a blinding flash of light and the Oblivion in a blur of darkness. * Akuma uses 2 vaporize beams and then 1 antenna laser on Roxas. All hit, 16,410 damage, Roxas eliminated from Fight. * Mason fires 5 Dirty Fireworks at Akuma. 2 hit, 2,850 damage. * Akuma regenerates before using 2 vaporize beams (both hit) and then 1 antenna laser (misses). 13,125 damage. * Mason turns Demon Trainee, then firing 4 evil spears (three hit). 4,950 damage. * Akuma regenerates whilst picking her nose. * Mason Applauds for Akuma as a tear runs does his face "It's...It's SO BEAUTIFUL" he says praising Akuma as he fires 4 Evil Flames (2 hit) at Akuma "I hope this even more beautiful" 3,300 damage. * Akuma regenerates, then uses 2 vaporize beams (1 hits) and 1 antenna laser (hit), knocking Mason out. 9,845 damage. Results Victor: Akuma Mata XP: *Akuma Mata: 19,690 *Mason Clyde: 5,500 *Roxas: 0 RP Area A Pirates day out Edward Kidd is on a walking path in the woods pointing a gun at an elderly couple "Yargh, gimme ye belongings and ye may pass by alive 'n well." He says gruffly they hand him their money and carry on very scared. "I suppose if I can not plunder upon the 'igh seas I can make a livin' in theft. Tho' it ain't no grand venture, it'll keep me in rum till I get me a crew." He says pocketing the jewelry he just stole from the old woman and he walks down the road. "Now that's kind of sad." Kalin said, acknowledging Edward with nothing more than his words. His head was stuck inside a worn out book. "A pirate without a crew, or a ship for that matter...can you even consider yourself a captain if you don't have either of those things?" Kidd turns to Kalin and looks at him with his green eye. "Yargh, I'll 'ave you know matey, I 'ave the grandest ship to ever sail t'high seas. 'The Monarch' is 'er name. I merely lack a crew for the time being. Now I 'ate to be rude but I'm a bit poor at the moment, so I'm afraid Ima 'ave to ask you to give me everythin valuable you 'ave." He grins and points his pistol at him. "No 'ard feelin's mate." "Do you see this book? Does it look valuable to you?" Kalin replied, closing the spine around his finger as he proceeded to swing it back and forth. A fair amount of dust managed to make its way off of the tome. "Besides that, I don't see any reason why you should get anything from me 'mate' ". Kidd grins "I ain't one to know lad, if ye can't tell I ain't one fer books but I'll take it off yer 'ands and find out if ye wish." He laughs "As fer why you should matey perhaps cause I 'ave a loaded gun pointed at ye I'd rather not kills ya but I have no qualms in doin' so." At the mention of killing, Edward felt a tingle. At the nape of his neck was a bolt of lightning hovering just an inch away from the skin. "Oh, now that's just rude." Kalin said, smiling at the pirate. If one paid close attention, they would notice a flow of untraceable particles surrounding his body. Standing up, he continued. "Listen, how about I give you one chance to just leave without any trouble. Sound good to you?" Even with his peaceful off, Kalin had drawn a sword. His book was still in his hand, and seemed to be glowing. Kidd smirks "Ye fancy yerself a swordsman lad? Or are ye a sorceror, either way I bet someone like ye carries some fine loot on ye." He keeps his gun in his right hand but draws a cutlass with his metal left hand. "Yar what a turn of events, this day was gettin tiresome anyways I wouldn't mind a good duel matey let me show ye the strength of a pirate." He smirks as he moves forward and locks swords with Kalin. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas A family reunion a year in the makingCategory:Earth Battle Grounds Cauli is stood resting against Korin tower, for once she isn't wearing her saiyan armor she is wearing a long sky blue dress with light cloud like pattern along the frills. "It's been over a year since i talked to them, i wonder if he will even show up" Cauli just stares up to at the sky in wait. Someone appears right behind Cauli, and puts their hands over her eyes."Guess who?" He says, chuckling. He turns her around, and smiles."Hey little flower' It was Diccho, Cauli's father. Cauli pushes the hands away looking irritable then she sees its Dicchio something unexpected occurs her irritance drops into a big bright smile "Daddy!!" she jumps towards him hugging him. Dicchio hugs her, tears swelling up in his eyes."Look at you...Big and strong...My little girl is becoming a woman." Cauli giggles "well what did you expect? With yours and moms teaching like i wasn't going" she seems giddy and excitable "its been so long since i saw you i was worried you wouldn't show up. I did what you said i've been making friends and challenging myself" He wipes his tears."That's great honey, who are some of your friends?" He asks."Maybe I'll get to meet them one day eh?" "well theres this one girl Akuma a strange girl prideful as anything but a great fighter and never a dull moment. Then theres Cubia a crew member on a ship i frequent in search for a tests and such. Finally there is Starr he's still young but he is an interesting kid. Though i have yet to find someone to beat me yet i look forward to the challenge, oh oh oh i also started mastering my flames" Cauli is going on excitably having fun recounting her experience almost like she is telling a story. Dicchio's eyes widen."Really? Can I see?" He said, showing his own flames engulfing his body. They were blue flames, the hottest kind, but he was not damaged. He raises an eyebrow."Starr....? Isn't that a girls name?" His eyebrow goes higher, and he smiles."Is he your boyfriend?..." He blushes for Cauli. Cauli goes slightly red being asked that before playfully punching his shoulder "Daaaaaad you know its not like that he is interesting in the what he is capable of of sort of way and as for my flame well i'm not at your level yet but i'm leagues better than last time" she starts powering up manifesting her power as her intense flames they don't burn as hot as Dicchio's but they are as wild and pride fueled "this isn't my top form but i don't want to damage the dress" Dicchio rubs his arm, chuckling."You are your mother's daughter, you've got a hell of an arm." He watches the flames."That's a lot better than last time Cauli! I'm very proud of you." He charges his own energy, and yells loudly. His hair becomes golden and spikes up. He became a Super saiyan."Can you do this?" He asks. Cauli's normal smirk returns "well yeah i did waht you taught me" Cauli herself goes super saiyan her flames intensify as they entangle with her aura "i think i have this form mastered at the very least as i don't feel any of the anger well up i did when i first transformed" Dicchio smiles, and his hair spikes even more."What about the second stage?" Cauli concentrates a little powering up to super saiyan 2 her aura cracking with electricity "yep i unlocked this a few months back i think" "Nice!" He says. His hair grows down his back, and his eyebrows fade, as his lighthearted tone fades."This stage is hard, but I've mastered it. What about you?" He asks. "learnt yes" she concentrates building up her power ot ascend to super saiyan 3 it takes a little bit longer to ascend her hair reaches her ankles and is no longer straight "haven't mastered it yet it still is a huge a strain to maintain" "I'm so proud of you!" He places his hand on her shoulder. "I feel like we should spar later sweetie, just to see how strong you've become." He thinks. "Are there any other Saiyans you know?" He chuckles."I don't expect Akuma and Starr, those don't sound like Saiyan names." He raises an eyebrow."Or are they...?" "weirdly it seems most of my friends are saiyan in some way Starr is part demon and part saiyan like me Akuma uh well i know she has saiyan in her but i'm not that certian as to what she is. Cubia looks like a saiyan but something seems a little off about that" Cauli shrugs "though a spar would be fun although i still don't think i'm at yours or moms level yet, i could fight the creator of the universe and i don't think i could catch up to mom the rate she has been going" Dicchio blushes."Yea...You..Your mother is...She's rough..." He looks down, then snaps back in."Sorry, had some memories. Anywho, really? Starr and Akuma huh?.....Don't tell me they can ascend to a Super Saiyan can they?... If so, I need to meet them." Cauli raises her non existant eyebrow as if to say seriously "yeah i don't know about Akuma but i know Starr can i've been trying to help him get to grips with the anger it generates unlike me he didnt have the preperation you provided me so yeah he kind of went a little berserk a few times" Dicchio blinked."Define berserk..He is a Saiyan...There is a BIG difference between Saiyan berserk, and Human berserk you know..." Cauli thinks "i cant really define it seeing as i have never seen human berserk to compare with all i know is he kind of lost it like something snapped in him" He rubs his golden stubble."Yea that's the kind of rage I was afraid of.....Can you take me to him?" He asks. Cauli looks a little confused "but Daaaaaaad it's been like a year since i last saw you, can't we at least do something together first?" she plays the big eyes act which usually got him every other time, due to the lack of eyebrows her eyes actually look bigger and a bit more endearing. Dicchio makes 'daaw' sound. He picks her up by the waist and spins her in the air, and then sits her down. "How could I say no to my little girl? Now then, what do you want to do?" He powers down, and his dark brown hair returns. "hmm well why don't we maybe go out and eat something sweet" Cauli gives a coy look "you may have tried to hide it from mom and pinned it on my but i know you got a big sweet tooth" She giggles "how does that sound"